Ni Romeo ni Julieta mas bien Romerella
by Dianis Mar
Summary: una historia con el inicio de romeo y cenicienta pero con el giro de canterella la muestra del amor verdadero. podran estos lindos gemelitos llevar a cabo su amor "prohibido"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos fanficteros aquí les traigo mi 3er fanfic de este fabuloso grupo vocaloid los amo jejeje bien primero que nada vocaloid no es de mi propiedad de lo contrairio rin y len serian los números uno jejeje.**

.

.

.

.

.

Hace 17 años atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

En un pequeño bosque apartado del reino de Lucifenia nacen en la misma hora y día dos hermosos gemelos un niño y una niña ambos de diferentes lugares y diferentes madres. pero unidos por coincidencia. Una pequeña bebe cuidada por sus hermanas mayores ya que la madre de la pequeña niña murió en el parto, su nombre Rinliane kagami de ojos que reflejan lo hermoso del cielo y el mar un pequeño y corto cabello dorado como el sol, piel blanca nívea pura muñequita de porcelana.

Las hermanas de la pequeña kagamine son Anon y Kanon kagami una de ellas trabaja en el pueblo por las mañanas y la otra en como vendedora de pan real del los reyes del palacio.

En el reino cerca del bosque

.

.

.

.

.

Nace un pequeño rubio de piel blanca nívea unos ojos que reflejan tranquilidad y lo hermoso de la naturaleza brillante verde como las hojas de los árboles y el sucesor al trono al cumplir la mayoría de edad, su nombre Allen kagamine junto están su hermanos mayores lenka y rinto kagamine ambos de 6 años de edad ,pero lo que lo que no saben es que el padre de esta tierna e inocente criaturita, sabe algo muy importante, y es que se ha enterado del nacimiento de la pequeña rubia y ara cualquier cosa por destruirla para no quitarle la herencia a su hijo ya que el tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de la madre, por un gran rencor que le tenía.

-Adelantémonos un poco al tiempo.

5 años después

.

.

.

Era una mañana en la cual estaba estudiando en casa ya ahora una niña de 5 años. De mirada dulce y hermosa sonrisa, pero con un deje de aburrimiento

-Rin!, vamos cariño te prometo que si te lo aprendes el protocolo te dejo que salgas a jugar a fuera- dijo una chica de 14 años de edad de cabellos anaranjado ámbar de cabello corto de nombre Anon-

-me lo prometes neesan. –dijo con inocencia y un ligero brillo en los ojos la pequeña niña.

Claro, que si pequeña –dijo despeinándole el cabello a ala menor.

Está bien y amm cuando vendrá nee san –pregunto curiosa la menor-

Pronto pequeña, pronto –dijo algo preocupada la mayor-

.

.

Dos horas después

La pequeña concluyo con sus estudios matutinos y salió a jugar.

En el reino de Lucifenia

.

.

.

.

.

-Aaa menudo día de hoy me molieron mis pequeños huesitos neechan -dijo un niño de 11 años.

- yo estoy cansada y ahora mmm a si me toca cuidar a len. –dijo divertida la niña de 11 años- aun que esta ves que salga a jugar ya que se la pasa muy encerrado aquí y es muy aburrido.

-pero para el está prohibido neechan y lo sabes muy bien.-dijo pensativo el niño seriamente.-

-Pero no le hace daño a nadie salir de vez en cuando aprovechando que papa y mama no están aquí –dijo por ultimo y convenciendo a su hermano la niña.-

-detesto cuando tienes razón. –bufo un poco el niño.-

-Por eso me quieres oniichan –dijo dulcemente mientras entraba a la habitación del infante.

-Len chan como te has portado bien y obediente puedes salir a jugar pero solo por una hora queda claro –dijeron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo-

-Muchas gracias lenka nee y rinto nii, wii voy a jugar –sale muy emocionado el pequeño.

-Quiero alcanzar esa pequeña piedra dorada para neesan-dijo una pequeña rubia intentado con sus manitas agarrando la piedrita-

.

.

Mientras el pequeño rubio se acercaba al bosque pudo visualizar una pequeña cabellera rubia adornada por un lazo blanco con forma de orejas de conejo.

-La tengo, a neesan y neechan les va a gustar –dijo muy sonrientemente dulce la pequeña, mientras la ponía en una pequeña laguna y luego vio pequeño gatito que está en el árbol- pobrecito, ven gatito intentando alcanzarlo en eso ve una pequeña rama y se sube en ella y trepa hasta alcanzar la rama del pequeño minino- se acerca despacio la pequeña.

-ven pequeño no te are nada sonríe para darle confianza al pequeño, y el pequeño se queda quieto viendo con curiosidad a la niña.

-Waii hay alguien con que pueda jugar –pensó alegremente mientras se acercaba a ver a la pequeña mas de cerca.

-te tengo pequeño –dijo felizmente victoriosa con el minino en brazos pero en un descuido la pequeña resbale de la rama, pero antes de caer siente que está en brazos de un pequeño joven de su edad que inconsciente mente se sonrojo y se quedo muda. Y el gato bajo antes de caer al suelo.

-Hola estas bien, te duele algo –dijo el niño muy preocupado y aun con la pequeña en brazos-

-Etto.. si estoy bien y g-gracias por rescatarme de esa caída dijo la pequeña –tímida e inocentemente asiendo que el pequeño se sonroje-

-me alegro mucho. –dijo mientras la bajaba delicadamente en el suelo-

-y cuál es tu nombre?.. –dijo curiosamente interesado el pequeño.

-Mi nombre es Rinliane kagami, pero me puedes decir Rin que más me gusta –dio sonriendo felizmente la pequeña-

-Que lindo nombre, -dijo sonriendo amáleme e l pequeño-

- y el mío es Allen kagamine, pero me puedes decir Len- dijo felizmente emocionado el pequeño.

Oye Rin chan quieres ser mi mejor amiga y venir a jugar a esta misma hora todos los días –pregunto con entusiasmo y una hermosa sonrisa el pequeño.

-Claro que si amigos por siempre verdad –dijo extendiéndole la mano para sellar la promesa, pero el pequeño niño jalo el braso de la pequeña para luego depositar un pequeño besito en la mano como sellando la promesa y asiendo que la pequeña se sonroje.-

-Nos divertiremos mucho-dijo sonriendo felizmente el pequeño-

_Y a partir de ese momento los pequeños niños que con el tiempo desarrollaran una linda y hermosa amistad al menos que por obra del destino les juegue una mala broma._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien asta aquí ojala que les aya gustado y asta la proxima**


	2. Adios Rin!

**Bueno jejeje este es el segundo cap de este fanfic jejeje y espero les guste **

**Primero que nada vocaloid no es de mi pertenecía es de sus respectivos creadores jejeje bien que empiece el show o mas bien el fanfic jejeje**

En el capitulo anterior de "Ni Romeo ni Julieta, mas bien Romerella"

_-Claro que si amigos por siempre verdad –dijo extendiéndole la mano para sellar la promesa, pero el pequeño niño jalo el braso de la pequeña para luego depositar un pequeño besito en la mano como sellando la promesa y asiendo que la pequeña se sonroje.-_

_-Nos divertiremos mucho-dijo sonriendo felizmente el pequeño- _

"_Y a partir de ese momento los pequeños niños que con el tiempo desarrollaran una linda y hermosa amistad al menos que por obra del destino les juegue una mala broma."_

-Eres i-gual a m-mi –dijo sorprendida la pequeña rubia-.

-Es cierto, solo que tus ojos son diferentes a los mios, los mios son verdes –dijo divertidamente eñ pequeño rubio-.

-y a que quieres jugar? –pregunto la pequeña rubia a su nuevo amigo-.

-Que te parece a que tu eres mi princesa y yo sere mmmmm.. tu caballero-dijo entusiasmado el pequeño con un gran entusiasmo y emosion en su actitud sacándole una risa a la niña.-

mmmmmm… hecho -dijo la pequeña niña con una sonrisa dulce, mientras se iva a una pequeña casa de árbol simulando que es un castillo-.

Pasaron las horas y los pequeños aun seguían jugando gustosos y divertidos asta que la pequeña rubia, se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde asique sin mas que decir se fue, del lugar.

-volveras mañana a la misma hora verdad Rin chan- dijo algo triste Len ya que aun no quería que se fuera-.

-Claro, que si volveré. Fue muy divertido Lenny kun. –dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo que para los ojos de len le resulto adorable-.

Mientras en la casa de Rin***

-Hola ay alguien aquí?..-dijo una rubia de aproximadamente de 12 a 14 años-

-Si aquí Anon como te fue en el trabajo –dijo animadamente curiosa Kanon-

-Bien pero… decierta manera estoy algo intraquila -suspira preocupadamente Anon-

-p-por que lo dices Neesan? …

-pues, na no te preocupes no es nada grave y am Rin?

–a anda jugando por el bosque recuerda que siempre le llamo la atención asi que no tardara en venir. –dijo divertidamente con una sonrisa-

-y como te va en la panadería, para los "Reyes del palacio" dijo haciendo entre comillas Anon- bien hermana te has enterado? –dijo un poco preocupadamente curiosa-.

-que?... –dijo en un tono relajado y viendo curiosamente a su hermana-

-Encontre en el álbum familiar, y de cierta manera también tenemos parte de la herencia familiar y pues… -dijo meditándolo un poco si decir o no.

-creo que se a que quieres llegar, y si pienso lo mismo mama se veía hermosa, digo a un lo sige siendo claro pero…-se levanta asiendo algo de ruido y asustando un poco a su hermana-.

-Anon…-susurra preocupada Kanon-

- aun a si no se lo perdonare y juro que protejere a muestra hermanita, ya que ella es la imagen de mama-dijo decididamente con audacia-

-corrección la protegeremos hermana.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Recuerdas que mama decía esa leyenda de las almas que están destinadas a estar juntas para siempre? –pregunto melancólicamente Anon.-

- si como olvidarla, adoro esa leyenda, pero a que viene esa pregunta? –pregunta curiosamente Kanon-

- No parecería raro que por coincidencia tengamos un primo igual a nuestra adorada Rin –dijo Anon pensándolo levemente, mientras observaba un punto indefinido del techo.-

Hola ay alguien en casa Kanon nee, Anon nee , ya llegue

Estamos en la cocina rin, debes tener hambre a sí que jovencita cintéate que tienes que cenar –sonríen las dos rubias mientras atienden gustosas a su hermanita.

En el Palacio***

-Hola niisan, neesan estoy en casa, si es que se le puede llamar así –susurro tristemente el pequeño ya que, no vea a su padre por un buen tiempo ni a su madre-.

-hola len que tal estuvo tu salida a explorar el bosque. –pregunto la rubia de aproximadamente de 11 a 12 años de edad-.

-muy bien neesan muy divertido, en realidad es bien grande y espacioso y entretenido y Rinto. –pregunto curiosamente el pequeño-

-uhm..? a él está en su habitación –ríe divertidamente la rubia-

-Está bien lenka nee, estare en mi habitación-. –dijo muy cansado el pequeño rubio mientras subía a su habitación con una sonrisa adornando su rostro-.

Pasaron los días y los pequeños salían sin falta a su lugar de juego siempre el mismo o cambian de vez en cuando los juegos y algunas beses la pequeña siempre se cansaba, y luego seguían jugando.

Dos meses después**

-buenas noticias hijos míos su madre y yo iremos al lado norte de lucifenia y pues nos mudaremos, mañana hace que baya a arreglar sus maletas y dormid temprano hoy en vuestras habitaciones que mañana nos espera un largo día- -dijo entusiasmado de que sus planes con los otros reinos valla muy bien el rey-

- entendido padre, a que hora nos iremos vosotros a nuestra nueva casa-preguntando con timidez la rubia- nos iremos cuando el sol se oponga

-Ho eso es genial, padre perdón por mi imprudencia pero por que tan repentinamente nos iremos de vuestra morada en la que habitamos ahora.-pregunto curiosamente el rubio de nombre Rinto-

-Eso no te incumbe, son mis asuntos y no tuyos a sí que apartados antes de que me aséis enojar y andad a vuestra habitación a hora mismo hijo-dijo con un tono frio- y si no encuentro a tu hermano vosotros pagaran las consecuencias quedo claro.

-Claro padre y vuestra madre en donde esta que esta vez no viene contigo –pregunto curiosamente Rinto-.

-vuestra madre está arreglando algunos asuntos reales, a por cierto regresaremos dentro de 16 años-.

Ho está bien padre me retirare a mi habitación así que adiós padre –dijo seriamente rinto-

**POV LEN**

-No es cierto aun no me quiero ir y más cuando estoy muy feliz, con mi mejor amiga a sí que tendré que salir temprano para avisarle a rin no quiero, realmente no quiero ayuda.

-Me desperté temprano, me aliste y Salí de casa esquivando a los guardias y me sorprendí a allí estaba mi mejor amiga, pero la veía algo triste así que me acerque y la abrace y luego rei por su expresión.-

Baka! Casi me asustas -dijo la pequeña rubia dándole unos leves golpecitos al pequeño de ahora 7 años-

Yo también te quiero Rin –dijo mientras fingía que le había dolido-.

-Bueno y ahora que querías decirme exactamente –dijo curiosamente la pequeña de 7 años y con una sonrisa algo tímida-.

-Etto.. yo pues amm como lo digo mas cansillo.. –dijo algo deprimido el pequeño rubio-

-solo dilo lenny kun –dijo dulcemente la pequeña y con algo de preocupación y con un vuelco en su corazoncito que empezaba a palpitar con vellosidad-

Me voy a mudar, y no sé cuando regresare, solo espero que no me olvides por favor-

l-len, t-te prometo que no te olvidare y q-que t-te esperare, amigos por siempre lo olvidas –llora silenciosamente mientras abrasaba a len y le entregaba un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños pasado-. Happy birtheday Len

Rin.. es muy lindo, pero no te traje nada por tu cumpleaños –sonríe levemente mientras abrasaba a la rubita-.

-no es nada recíbelo o me enojare- dijo tsundere y sacando una risita a rubio, mientras abría el pequeño regalo sacando un colgante de clave de fa y poniéndoselo en su cuello-.

-lo ves a si sabremos que seremos mejores amigos, Mira yo también tengo uno solo que es de clave de sol.-dijo felizmente, con una sonrisa-.

Adiós no me olvides –dijo len dándole un dulce besito en la frente marchándose lentamente, mientras él se marchaba ella también dejando una pequeña lagrima.

**Fin del POV LEN**

_Pero quién diría que este es el comienzo de un sentimiento y una bienvenida para ambos y quizás también su "amor prohibido" _

**Bueno hasta aquí y primero quiero darle las gracias a leonelikita muchas gracias por leer este fanfic y espero que sea de tu agrado **


	3. Re Encuentro y una Gerra de Amor

**Hola como están que feliz me hacen y como verán aquí esta el otro cap de este fanfic y bien primero que nada vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creoadores jejeje bien mejor no los aburro y le doy comienzo al fanfic**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el capitulo anterior de Ni Romeo ni Julieta mas bien "Romerella"

-lo ves a si sabremos que seremos mejores amigos, Mira yo también tengo uno solo que es de clave de sol.-dijo felizmente, con una sonrisa-.

Adiós no me olvides –dijo len dándole un dulce besito en la frente marchándose lentamente, mientras él se marchaba ella también dejando una pequeña lagrima.

**Fin del POV LEN**

_Pero quién diría que este es el comienzo de un sentimiento y una bienvenida para ambos y quizás también su "amor prohibido" _

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un pequeño lugar del otro lado de lucifenia, se encontraba ahora un adolecente de 15 años de edad llamado Allen kagamine han pasado, 8 años desde que ya no ha sabido nada de su mejor amiga de su infancia y pues ahora se encontraba el solo en el enorme palacio con sus hermanos Lenka y Rinto de 19 años de edad.

-Len nii estas listo para volver antes de que lleguen esos largos 16 años, -dijo amablemente lenka-.

-Claro! –respondió entusiasmado len-. que si quisiera saber si aun me recuerda mi mejor amiga de mi infancia –pensando un poco lo ultimo con una sonrisa leve.

-Hola hermanos bueno vuestro padre a muerto en un accidente, al fin encontraron el cuerpo de él y pues metemos que nos tendremos que quedar 2 años mas así que, por lo tanto vosotros tres nos aremos cargo del reino después de vuestra madre regrese del reino vecino por las cosas del hogar –dijo seriamente rinto-

-Rinto….-susurro preocupada su gemela-

-Si me necesitáis, estaré en el despacho de nuestro padre así que me retiro con su permiso-se retiro fríamente del lugar.-

-R-Rinto, desde cuando te volviste tan frio tan distante tan amargado y calculador-llora amargamente lenka-.

-Nee san –susurro preocupado y ayudándole a pararse a su hermana len- tranquilo hermanito estoy bien ve a dormir veras que llegaremos allá para cuando cumplas tus 17 años y len prométeme que no te volverás frio –dijo tristemente lenka-.

-Lo prometo, lo juro –dijo len dándole una sonrisa amable y cálida-.

En el bosque de lufenia**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Prometes que nunca me olvidaras y que me esperaras rin chan –dijo un pequeño rubio de 7 años-_

_-Lo prometo, no te olvidare.-le respondio la pequeña rubia mientras le daba un regalo al pequeño niño.- _

_-Wao que lindo, muchas gracias, pero no te traje nada.-dijo apenado con un ligero sonrojo el pequeño rubio.-no importa _

_-Rin chan ya no volveré y no sé cuando volveré a sí que prométeme q me esperaras adiós Rin. –dijo el pequeño rubio mientras le daba un beso en la frente a rin, sonrojándose un poco y luego al verlo desaparecer ella deja unas lagrimas en el suelo-._

_Rin, rin, rin -una voz lejana la llamaba-_

Despierta.

Despierta.

RINLIANE KAGAMI! –le grito kanon y tiro agua en la cara a la pequeña adolecente de 15 años-.

-KYA!, está muy fría –dijo con temblando del frio la pobre adolecente de 14 años-

- hasta que por fin despiertas niña-dijo con el seño fruncido pero se relajo al ver a su hermanita mojada la joven de 20 años-

- bien ya desperté y ahora que quieres que haga según dijiste hoy no habían clases en casa porque querías que fuera hacer algo en la ciudad-. –dijo un poco soñolienta y estirándose perezosamente-

-bueno si necesito estos ingredientes y otras cosas así que a vestirse y anda que luego me ayudaras con el trabajo de Anon-

-bien ya voy hermana. –sonriendo amablemente-.

-oye rin ponte el vestido y zapatos que te regalamos anon y yo, -dijo kanon mientras sacaba los accesorios y el vestido-

- bueno te espero abajo para desayunar rin. –dijo amablemente mientras se retiraba del lugar-.

-Bien, ahora ponerme ese vestido-pensó dudosamente, mientras veía el vestido rin- bien que se le va hacer, se puso el vestido junto con su moño y sus zapatillas blancas y luego con un pequeño maquillaje ligero y bajo a desayunar.

- ves si te arreglas te veras más linda de lo que ya eres rin –dijo kanon mientras comía lentamente-

-si, lo que digas ahora, vuelvo luego nee chan, -dijo terminando de desayunar y levantándose para ir a la ciudad-.

-Valla es bien grande –dijo maravillada y sonriendo emocionadamente por lo grande y hermoso del lugar-.

-Bien ir por las cosas –dijo mientras pasaba por varias tiendas comprando todo lo necesario y pasando por una biblioteca y escogiendo un libro, tras otro y otro.

Pasaron las oras y como estuvo tan consumida en los libros y durmiendo que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba hasta que

-Hola señorita, se le cayó esto le extiende el collar de clave de sol un joven de 15 años de edad.

-muchas gracias, por mi collar –sonrió amablemente mientras miraba los libros y escogía uno en particular-.

-fue un placer, dígame que hace una joven, tan linda en estos sectores de la ciudad de lucifenia –pregunto amablemente el joven-

-solo me llamo la atención los libros y amm cuál es tu nombre perdón por la imprudencia –pregunto tímidamente rin-.

-Mi nombre es Mikuo hatsune. –dijo mientras, miraba atentamente a la joven que se encontraba en un lugar alto alcanzando otro libro, cuando resbalo pero antes de caer fue atrapada en brazos del joven-.

-muchas gracias, por atraparme y mi nombre es Rinliane kagami –sonrió sonrojadamente, pero para los ojos de mikuo se veía muy tierna y linda-.

-no fue nada rin chan. –sonrió amablemente mientras la bajaba delicadamente en el suelo-.

_-Rin chan seremos mejores amigo por siempre _–una pequeña vocecita la hiso estremecerse-

- te encuentras bien rin, -pregunto preocupado mikuo mientras miraba con atención a rin-.

-Si estoy bien, será mejor que me valla ya. –dijo nerviosamente mientras miraba como atardecía-

-te llevare a tu casa ya que no quiero que te pase nada, digo una jovencita no debería de estar sola a estas horas a sí que vámonos –dijo mikuo amablemente mientras la ayudaba a cargar las bolsas-

En el camino iban hablando de cosas triviales y una que otra broma como mejores amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron rápidamente los dos años***

-Rin despierta hoy es un día muy especial y a alguien te vino a ver –dijeron kanon y anon mientras abrían la puerta mostrando a un joven de 18 años parado con regalo en sus manos y un ramo de rosas amarillas-

- feliz cumpleaños rin. –dijo amablemente mientras depositaba las flores en un jarrón que tenía en su mesita de noche rin y le daba el regalo-.

-muchas gracias Mikuo kun, son preciosas –dijo abrasando al joven del cuello amablemente feliz-.

-no hay de que, ha quería que me hicieras un favor si no es mucha molestia –dijo amablemente con un pequeño sonrojo mikuo-.

-que es Mikuo kun –pregunto curiosamente divertida rin-.

Si que intenciones tienes con nuestra adorada hermanita-preguntaron maternalmente las rubias-.

-esta noche hay una fiesta en el palacio, y pues quisiera saber si me puedes acompañar te divertirás y aparte no sales mucho y te quedas mucho tiempo aquí y en la biblioteca así que, dices –dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito mikuo-

-A bueno no te preocupes ella ira con gusto además mikuo tiene razón rin divierte, nosotras no estaremos hoy tenemos trabajo que hacer, pero mama te dejo este regalo antes de que muriera dijo que lo usaras en tu cumpleaños número 17 –dijo tristemente anon y kanon.

-está bien, iré solo porque es mi cumpleaños y deja de hacer esa cara mikuo –dijo algo sonrojada rin-.

-está bien Rin chan vamos que aremos un montón de cosas para divertirnos-dijo divertido y extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara mikuo-.

-bien está bien solo, déjame que me cambie –dijo mientras sacaba su ropa Rin-.

-puedo ayudarte si quieres, rin –dijo con una sonrisa y mirada picara mikuo-.

-NO!, fuera ahorita salgo-dijo rin mientras se cambiaba de ropa poniéndose un short y una blusa de tirantes blanco y unos zapatos y un moño blanco como decoración en su cabeza dejándose unos mechones caer en sus hombros de su largo y hermoso cabellos rubio-.

-bien ya estoy lista, -sale con una sonrisa dulce-

-bien vámonos,-dijo mikuo un poco sonrojado y extendiéndole la mano, para salir-.

-si vámonos adiós hermanas-dice felizmente saliendo-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el palacio**

-Bien, es hora de regresar a casa verdad madre –dijo amablemente lenka-

-Si hijos míos es hora de regresar.-dijo amablemente la reina-.

-adiós palacio y a dios hogar –dijeron rinto len y lenka-

-espérame rin que ya estaré a tu lado otra vez y no la pasaremos bien-dijo animadamente len-

Y hola a nuestro verdadero hogar y a nuestra vida antigua –sonrió por primera vez rinto-.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas de ambos lugares***

-Buenos días majestades, -dijeron los sirvientes amablemente-

Ya está todo, para la gran fiesta de esta noche en honor al príncipe Allen

Empezaremos en dos horas así que será mejor que se vallan a preparar para la fiesta-dijo la ama de llaves-

Gracias puedes retirarte-dijo amablemente la reina-.

Wao todo está listo y dentro de 2 horas será el cumpleaños de Len mama –dijo amablemente lenka. –sonríe felizmente-.

.

.

.

.

Dos horas después**

El catillo ya está listo para empezar la fiesta y todos empezaban a llegar pero la sorpresa de len fue grande al ver a una joven de su edad con un lindo y hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en amarillos y un hermoso peinado y un antifaz q mostraba más misterio y por un instante se quedo embobado con ella pero luego se enfureció por ver que estaba acompañada de un joven apuesto que al parecer era el príncipe Mikuo

Pero le llamo mucho la atención la joven que lo acompañaba, bailemos pequeña angelita –dijo en su mente mientras se acercaba y a la joven y le echaba una mirada de malagana al príncipe-.

Estarás bien pequeña si te dejo con este en creído –dijo preocupado a rin-

-claro mikuo kun ve a disfrutar si.-dijo amablemente mientras se sentía extrañamente atraída por el joven apuesto-.

-Cual es tu nombre hermosa señorita –dijo len mientras le besaba la mano galantemente con una sonrisa que rin reconoció-

-mi nombre es –dijo rin amablemente y algo nerviosa-

_Y así es como el reencuentro de dos corazones unidos por el destino, y una batalla de amor da inicio a toda la historia, podrá len acercarse más de lo que no puede se enterara de su verdad y la relación que lleva en realidad. _

**Bueno hasta aquí quiero agradecer a ciertas personitas por sus reviews y a la primera que comento mi fanfic muchas gracias enserio así que hasta la próxima.**


	4. Re Encuentro y una Gerra de amor part 2

**Hola mis queridos fanfioteros les saluda Dianis Mar jejeje bien muchas gracias por seguir esta historia como verán, a partir de este cap se acercara la parte más romántica la de cenicienta y al final será de nuevo la parte de cantarella **

**Vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, asi que sin mas que empiece el show**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el cap anterior de Ni Romeo ni Julieta mas bien "Romerella"

-Cual es tu nombre hermosa señorita –dijo len mientras le besaba la mano galantemente con una sonrisa que rin reconoció-

-mi nombre es –dijo rin amablemente y algo nerviosa-.

.

.

.

.

.

-Rinliane kagami y t-tu e-eres A-len k-agamine, el príncipe de este R-eino –dijo Rin nerviosamente mientras bailaba con el príncipe un vals.

-veo que me conoce bien pequeña. –dijo coquetamente mientras acercaba mas a la joven, a su cuerpo y bailando siendo el centro de atención.

-es increíble cómo has crecido, pero tenias que engañarme y no decirme que eras el príncipe Allen –dijo un poco decepcionada y con un deje de tristeza-

-Perdón pequeña princesa, He vuelto por ti. –dijo viéndola fijamente asía su rostro mientras le quitaba el antifas- .eres más bonita de lo que recordaba-dijo Len dándole un beso en su mano, asiendo que la joven se sonrojase-.

-g-gracias, -Len kun, dijo mientras empezaba una melodía como tango y ellos siendo los protagonistas de esa dulce y hermosa tonada-

Len..

Si?

-Te quiero mucho –dijo rin mientras abrasaba a len con cariño-

También te quiero Rin.. –dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla izquierda-

-Me permite, bailar con esta linda doncella, nii chan –dijo rinto seriamente pero algo burlon-

-claro Rinto –dijo amablemente mientras lo miraba algo serio- pero si le haces algo juro que te are pagar de la peor manera –dijo mirándolo ateradoramente con un aura oscura-.

-No le haré nada tranquilo –dijo un poco tenso mientras se acercaba a la pista de baile en el centro para bailar con la misteriosa joven ya que se avía puesto de nuevo la máscara-.

-hola pequeña doncella, podría darme el honor de bailar con usted –dijo galantemente y un poco coquetamente-

Etto.. claro que si –dijo rin mientras se sonrojaba levemente-

-Bien, eres muy linda y viendo te mas de cerca tienes unos ojos muy hermosos y de un color muy común juraría que se parecen a los míos –dijo mientras acercaba a la joven a su cuerpo y le daba unas vueltas

.

.

.

.

.

Con Len y Mikuo***

-Veo que te diviertes eh-dijo mikuo codeando un poco a len mientras se serbia ponche-.

Eh?...a si es muy divertido-dijo irónicamente, mientras miraba como su hermano mayor bailaba con su mejor amiga-.

Pero hay algo que quisiera saber? –dijo serio y viendo ahora fijamente a mikuo-.

-Que cosa Allen-dijo seriamente y un poco frio-

-como conociste a kagami Rin –dijo hiendo al grano mientras tomaba su ponche-

Escupe su ponche y se ahoga un poco *cof cof cof

Y bien como la conociste –dijo mas insistente y algo celosos len-

-Ya te cuento -dijo amablemente- fue hace dos años atrás la rescate de que se quebrara un braso o una pierna y pues a medida de los años pues me toco ser su maestro en algunas clases que ella no entendía y luego de eso salíamos como amigos y veme ahora, ahora soy feliz es una muy buena amiga…

-claro que lo es, es realmente dulce amable tierna y a pesar de ser tsundere si empre ayuda al quien más lo necesita –dijo orgullosamente feliz len-

-mmm.. aunque noto algo extraño es de que es igual a ti Allen,.-dijo mikuo algo desconcertadamente-.

-Lose es igual a mi hay veces que pienso que ella puede ser, ella mi prima perdida pero, sé que eso es imposible inclusive para mi –dijo len con una leve sonrisa-.

-Ok, ahora es mi turno de saber como la concediste Allen –dijo mikuo curiosamente serio-.

-Yo ya llevo tiempo en conocerla, la conocí en el bosque del reino de lucifania cuando tenía entre uno 6 años, yo la rescate de un árbol mientras ella rescataba a un pobre gato y después de eso en mi cumpleaños tuvimos que partir. A tu reino Mikuo. A ver a tu prima –dijo len de brazos cruzados y con los ojos entrecerrados-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con Rinto y Rin

-Bien, señorita he de decir que su belleza resalta bien su precioso rostro y ese cabello largo la hace lucir como un ángel.-dijo coquetamente mientras le daba unas vueltas y luego la acercaba mas a él y rosando sus labios en la mejilla de la chica mientras ella se estremecía.

-Etto… muchas gracias-dijo Rin algo sonrojadamente nerviosa por el contacto del joven-.

-Si, solo hay algo que quiero que cumplas y es que te alejes de mi hermano, digo si sabes lo que te conviene preciosa por que a partir de ahora tu solo me veras a mí y no a él-dijo malvadamente seductor-

-No queremos que nada malo le pase a Allen, verdad acéptalo cariño no mereces a alguien tan poca cosa mejor quédate con alguien mejor que él, con esto te digo que soy yo cariño así que, disfruta de la velada.

-Primero que nada tu ni nadie me da órdenes segundo tu no conoces a Len tercero, el es mejor chico que tu lo esperare no importa el tiempo que pasemos lejos, a si que su "Alteza", queda por terminada esta danza con usted-dijo Rin con una sonrisa algo burlona y seriamente.

-Esto no se queda haci Rinliane kagami, are que tu vida sea una pesadilla en donde tú y yo seremos los intérpretes principales-dijo Rinto seductoramente malicioso-.

_-Siento que acabo de pisar, hielo bien fino en el que dentro de un rato se romperá y caeré en una interna desesperación por salir-pensó rin nerviosamente asustada-_

-me permite bailar con esta joven tan linda .-dijo mikuo amablemente-.

-Un….?,así claro bailemos-.

-Rin?...

-Si?...

-ocurre algo que te tenga tan distraída y tensa?.. –dijo preocupadamente curioso-.

-No mikuo estoy bien solo que ya me canse de estar aquí puedes llevarme a casa y quedarte mientras me duermo –pidió tímidamente sonrojada-

-claro que si, princesa volvamos a casa, -dijo amablemente con una sonrisa-

_Fue en ese instante que las cosas se pondrán más complicadas y solo la luna y una zapatilla de cristal son testigos del amor verdadero de estos jóvenes._

-Rin..? –dijo preocupadamente, len- mientras recogía la zapatilla y la guardaba para el encuentro de su princesa.

-ni mi hermano, ni mi mejor amigo me quitaran lo más preciado para mí que eres tu mi adorada princesa-dijo decididamente len-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y aquí concluye el cap. nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	5. el inicio de Romerella

**Hola como están, espero que bien jejeje gumenasai por no actualizar ya casi termino de estudiar y pues me an estado dejando toneladas de tareas y ay veces que se me viene la inspiración por ratitos y luego se ba como un sube y baja en fin espero que no se ayan olvidado de este fanfic **

**Y ahora la nota..**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador y **

**sin más que decir que empiece el show.**

.

.

.

En el capitulo anterior de Ni Romeo ni Julieta mas bien "Romerella"

_Fue en ese instante que las cosas se pondrán más complicadas y solo la luna y una zapatilla de cristal son testigos del amor verdadero de estos jóvenes._

-Rin..? –dijo preocupadamente, len- mientras recogía la zapatilla y la guardaba para el encuentro de su princesa.

-ni mi hermano, ni mi mejor amigo me quitaran lo más preciado para mí que eres tu mi adorada princesa-dijo decididamente len-.

-Uhm?... esta zapatilla de será de mi princesa –recogí la zapatilla mientras la examinaba y la guardaba en mi chaqueta

.

.

.

.

.

**Con mikuo y Rin*****

-Mikuo kun…

-Que ocurre?... Rin chan

-tengo un poco de miedo..-dije mientras abrasaba a mi mejor amigo-.

Estoy para ti, y lo sabes muy bien pequeña ahora descansa que mañana por tu cumpleaños número 18 te llevare a un lugar.

-si?..

-o-ok mikuo kun, buenas noches y gracias por traerme a casa –dije mientras me dormía y mikuo me daba un pequeño beso en la frente fraternalmente-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el castillo****

Anon san..

-que ocurre señorita Kagamine sama?

-¿Podrías avisarle a mi hermano que mama lo quiere ver en su despacho?

-enseguida le aviso señorita-

Anon?..

-que ocurre Allen sama?

-Dime Len ok?..

-e-está bien len que desea len sama?

-de casualidad conoces a una joven muy bella con unos caireles de oro que caen hasta su cintura decorando su cara de ángel con unos bellos ojos color esmeraldas?..

-Etto.. Qué cosas dices Len sama –respondí nerviosamente mientras jugaba con mis dedos-.

-¿Te encuentras bien te noto nerviosa?...-pregunte preocupado ya que era una de mis amigas que me entienden el palacio-.

-si estoy bien Len san, si me disculpas tengo algo de trabajo.. esta bien?

-si, claro perdón por el retraso..

-En definitiva Anon san me oculta algo muy grande, dado a que se ve sospechosa y a de saber más que yo sobre mi hermosa Rinliane.

.

.

.

.

.

**Con Lenka****

-porque siento un dolor en mi pecho?.. Al ver a rinto bailando con esa joven

_es porque inconscientemente te enamoraste de alguien que no debes… _

-Quien anda allí?...

_Soy un ser que no puedes ver ni tampoco sentir…._

-no entiendo nada..

_-te pregunto.. ¿Qué tan dispuesta estas, por las personas que ocupan tu corazón?..._

-Hago lo que sea.. Por no verlas sufrir.. Pero a qué viene esa pregunta?

_Bien pequeña Lenka Kagamine el tiempo se acaba para un par que están destinados a estar juntos guarda esto.. un pequeño brebaje que seda temporalmente a cuya persona la tome-dijo aquella voz que en mi mano aparecía una botella de cristal con un liquido morado pálido pastel- _

-Y que tengo que hacer con esto?

_-por ahora nada pequeña pero al cumplirse el plazo de 2 años, Abra un traidor entre ustedes que solo quiere la codicia lujuria y el poder absoluto. Ayuda a ellos a que se reúnan y protegeros y te concederé tu mas grande deseo.._

-me podrías decir quien eres?..

Soy destino.

**Bueno ya sé que está muy corto pero les prometo que actualizare el domingo y será más largo doy gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review y es pero que sea de su agrado esta historia que es la mescla de dos canciones, prometo que abra mas rinxlen no me maten.. **

**A y estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto será una sorpresa así que nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
